Arthur Dayn
Ser Arthur Dayn (im Original: Arthur Dayne) ist ein Nebencharakter der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er starb vor Beginn der Handlung am Ende von Roberts Rebellion und taucht daher nur in einer Rückblende in der Folge "Eidbrecher" auf. Ser Arthur war ein Ritter aus dem Hause Dayn, der den Titel "Schwert des Morgens" trug und ein Mitglied der Königsgarde von Aerys II. Targaryen war. In der Serie Früheres Leben Arthur war der zweite Sohn von Beric Dayn, dem Lord von Sternfall. Als Träger des Schwertes Dämmerung, das aus dem Metall eines gefallenen Sterns geschmiedet war, trug er den Titel "Schwert des Morgens". Staffel 4 Beim Blättern im Buch der Brüder liest Joffrey flüchtig den Eintrag über Ser Arthur Dayn und nennt einige seiner Taten, wie seinen Angriff auf die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und wie er den Lächelnden Ritter im Einzelkampf schlug. Das Buch der Brüder enthält auch, dass Ser Arthur vorübergehend das Kommando der Königsgarde übernahm, als Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm eine Verletzung erlitt. Er starb in Roberts Rebellion an der Seite von Ser Gerold und Ser Oswell Whent in den Roten Bergen von Dorne, im Kampf gegen Lord Eddard Stark. Staffel 6 Am Turm der Freude kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Eddard Starks Männern und zwei Mitgliedern der Königsgarde, unter denen sich Ser Arthur befindet. Am Ende stehen nur noch Eddard Stark und Arthur Dayn, Howland Reet liegt verletzt am Boden und die restlichen Männer sind tot. Eddard Stark und Ser Arthur kämpfen eine Weile, wobei Ser Arthur die Oberhand gewinnt und Eddard Stark das Schwert aus der Hand schlägt. Bevor Ser Arthur Eddard Stark töten konnte, stach Lord Reet in von hinten in den Hals. Daraufhin erschlägt Lord Stark den ohnehin sterbenden Ser Arthur mit seinem eigenen Schwert Dämmerung. In den Büchern Ser Arthur Dayn, bekannt als das Schwert des Morgens, war ein berühmter und legendärer Ritter aus dem Hause Dayn und Mitglied der Königsgarde von König Aerys II. Targaryen. Viele hielten ihn für den ritterlichsten Krieger in den Sieben Königslanden. Arthur war der engste Freund von Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen. Er war der Bruder von Lady Ashara Dayn und Lady Allyria Dayne. Sein Neffe, der Sohn von Arthurs unbekanntem älterem Bruder, ist Lord Edric Dayn. Geschichte Arthur führte das Großschwert Dämmerung, was mit dem Titel "Schwert des Morgens" verbunden war, und trug es über seinem Rücken gebunden. Um die Königswald Bruderschaft zu besiegen, gewann er das Vertrauen des gemeinen Volkes im Königswald, indem er das bezahlte, was er und seine Truppen nahmen und ihre Sorgen König Aerys II. Targaryen vortrug. Schlussendlich erschlug Arthur den Lächelnden Ritter im Einzelkampf und setzte der Bedrohung durch Gesetzlose ein Ende. Nach seinem Sieg, schlug er Jaime Lennister zum Ritter, der später ein geschworener Bruder der Königsgarde werden sollte. Arthur war der Sieger im Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt 276 AC und besiegte dabei Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen. Arthur brach zwölf Lanzen gegen Rhaegar im Turnier bei Sturmkap, verlor jedoch gegen den Prinzen. Beim Turnier von Harrenhal 281 AC, wurde er von Rhaegar erneut besiegt. Irgendwann nach Harrenhal, unterstützte Arthur, gemeinsam mit einem weiteren geschworenen Bruder, Ser Oswell Whent, Prinz Rhaegar bei der Entführung von Lyanna Stark. Ihr Lord Kommandant, Ser Gerold Hohenturm, wurde entsandt, um Rhaegar zu finden, als der daraus resultierende Krieg des Usurpators ausbrach. Als er den Kronprinzen fand, blieb Gerold, gemeinsam mit zwei weiteren Brüdern der Königsgarde, in den Roten Bergen von Dorne, so wie es der Prinz befahl. Arthur starb am Turn der Freude im Kampf gegen Lord Eddard Stark und dessen Gefährten, aber die genauen Umstände seines Todes sind unklar. In Erinnerung an seinen Vater, erwähnt Bran Stark, dass Arthur von Eddard als bester Ritter beschrieben wurde, den er je gesehen habe, und führte weiter aus, dass Dayn ihn getötet hätte, wenn nicht Howland Reed gewesen wäre. Gemäß Catelyn Tully, war Arthur der tödlichste der Sieben Ritter von Aerys' Königsgarde. Arthur ist nicht nur als berüchtigter Kämpfer in Erinnerung geblieben, sondern auch als tapferer und wahrer Ritter. Eddard Stark, Jaime Lennister, Barristan Selmy und Viserys Targaryen, jeder von ihnen, äußerten sich oder erinnerten sich an Arthur mit nicht weniger, als der absoluten Anerkennung des Mannes und seiner Legende. Nach Arthurs Tod, ritt Eddard nach Sternfall, Sitz des Hauses Dayn, um das Schwert Dämmerung seiner Schwester zurückzubringen, Lady Ashara Dayn, als Zeichen des Respektes. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Arthur Dayne im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Arthur Dayne es:Arthur Dayne pl:Arthur Dayne ru:Артур Дейн zh:亚瑟·戴恩 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Status: Verstorben